The present disclosure is directed to a turbine engine component having microcircuit cooling passages that cover the initial 10% span of the airfoil portion and originate in the platform and may provide up to 100% coverage along the entire airfoil.
Gas turbine engines are known and include a compressor which compresses a gas and delivers it into a combustion chamber. The compressed air is mixed with fuel and combusted, and products of this combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors.
Gas turbine engines include a compressor which compresses air and delivers it downstream into a combustion section. The air is mixed with fuel in the combustion section and ignited. Products of this combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors, which are driven to rotate. In addition, static vanes are positioned adjacent to the turbine rotors to control the flow of the products of combustion.
The turbine rotors carry blades. The blades and the static vanes have airfoils extending from platforms. The blades and vanes are subject to extreme heat, and thus cooling schemes are utilized for each.
Cooling circuits for turbine engine components have been embedded into the airfoil walls (and referred to as microcircuit cooling passages). These cooling circuits however have originated prior to the initial 10% span of an airfoil portion.